


Arrangement

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Week 2015 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, OkiKagu Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all fun and games until someone loses an eye. In this case, someone wanted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I’m saying this again: these two are both idiots and simply can’t be honest with one another.
> 
> So late to the party, but better late than never, I say!

* * *

Kagura had a secret: she loved to dress up.

She always had her fun dressing up with everyone whenever they had to shoot for promotional materials for the series, all because it gave her a sense of femininity, as _everyone_ around her treated her like one of their own, and not a delicate female like her best friend, Soyo, the epitome of what they called a traditional beauty in Edo or even _anego,_ whenever they pissed her off by referring to her as a ‘female gorilla’.

Nonetheless, as she got older, she still had a fondness for pretty clothes and dressing up in them, for despite the growth spurt and the puberty, she was still treated as ‘one of the boys’ by _everyone_ … well, except for sadist, the only guy who probably noticed that she had breasts now, and was _female_ at that.

_“It’s not that I didn’t notice before that you grew breasts. I was aware, but never acted upon my lust.” He shrugged when she finally confronted him about it. “It’s called ‘self-discipline’, China, and you should have that kind of restraint as well.”_

_“And now?” she smirked at him. “You still think you can have that kind of restraint?” for added measure, she pressed her body against him._

_He returned his own version of a smirk, which was feral-looking. “Try and tempt me.”_

Needless to say, they ended up at a neighboring ward’s love hotel that night, with Gin-chan screaming at her the next morning, demanding to know where she had been the night before when she got back to the Yorozuya, her clothes and hair disheveled. No matter what she did, her waist-length hair would not cooperate despite the brushing, and it should have been pretty obvious what had transpired the night before.

It was now or never: she had to tell Gin-chan the truth… that she had ‘fun’ with Okita, though it was up to him to interpret what she meant by ‘fun’.

Just before she could open her mouth, the permed samurai went on a tirade about her going out at night with friends, which led to her concluding that Gin-chan was either in denial or was an idiot. Surprisingly, he further explained that young girls like her shouldn’t frolic about at night with Edo princesses, or his head would be served on a plate before the Shogun if anything happened to his beloved sister.

At this, she chuckled inwardly, knowing that Soyo must have used her as an excuse as well for whatever happened to her the night before.

After all, they have each other’s backs _all the time_ when it came to telling white lies.

* * *

Sadist and her’s meet-ups fell into a routine of sorts, with them meeting up mid-week (or as he called it, ‘hump day’) for some sex, either with them staying the night or going for the usual three hour rate. More often than not, it was the usual three hour rate they went for, as there were no after-sex cuddles that happened; they were too rational to do things like that, of course. A bit of foreplay, some thrusting, and they were done.

After all, they weren’t even going out; what was the point of cuddling?

… Of course, she could do more with the warmth that radiated from him—

She brushed away thoughts of her and sadist getting all lovey-dovey; it was stupid to think of him as such when it was very obvious that they were only using each other for stress relief (for him) and for ‘experimentations’ (for her). It was a no-strings attach agreement that she was comfortable with, one that she could get out of if the need arises.

But damn her, she knew it was difficult to get out of it when _he_ was very skilled with both his hands and his mouth.

… And she shouldn’t really be imagining right now the way he always brought her to her climax _every damn time_ they fucked—

“China.”

When sadist made his presence known, it always made her feeling like she was running out of air to breathe.

A part of her had always wished that he would turn hideous once he got older, but at twenty-four, he was getting more and more handsome. So handsome, that every time they were walking around Edo, women couldn’t help but do a double-take, as if they were unable to process that such a good-looking man existed in their town.

… Obviously, she was _not_ jealous over this.

Why would she? He could sleep with all of them for all she cared… as long as he was free from whatever disease he would get.

Ignoring the painful stab to her chest, she smiled at him. “Sadist, you’re here.”

Despite her smile, he looked rather grim, and it surprised her, especially since _he_ usually looked bored, or even nonchalant whenever they met. That also irritated her; was he bored and just indulging her by fucking her, or was he really into it, and just not letting her know?

Why did he have be so hard to figure out…?!

“... I’ve been thinking about this for a while but…” he sighed before shaking his head and staring straight into her eyes.

“I want out, China.”

Twice in her life, she had felt devastation: first, it happened when Mami had passed away, and the other one involved Gin-chan telling her that all he wanted was for her to live, even if it meant he was going to sacrifice his life for all of their sake.

They say that three times’ a charm, and they were right.

The turmoil within her was a struggle to contain, and before she could tell him that she also felt the same just to hide what she was really feeling, she felt tears running down her face. The female Yato knew that he saw her crying, for he cursed softly at himself; knowing that there was no way she could discreetly wipe away her tears anymore, she opted to run away as fast as she could, using her umbrella to shield her face from any curious passers-by.

Damn him.

That guy… he would pay.

* * *

_Damn it… she ran off._

No matter how many times he rehearsed the lines, he always ended up saying the wrong thing.

He figured that when faced with a crisis, he could handle it, all the while keeping his cool, but with China… she was a different case altogether, and she was most probably the only person who could faze him without exerting any efforts whatsoever in doing so.

He had been wanting to end this… _understanding_ between them as soon as it had started, knowing that his feelings and emotions would be at stake, despite her reassurance that ‘no-strings attached’ would suit them well. Sougo knew that he may be good at keeping his expression unreadable, but again, when China was involved, his façade would break in an instant, and he would find himself getting affected.

Like earlier, when he saw the tears in her eyes, he had wanted to tell her that there was no need for the tears as he had a better alternative for this kind of setup, but before he could tell her so, she had ran off.

For the meantime, he would have to give her space; by tomorrow, he’ll have to make her listen.

* * *

He had fallen asleep in the bathtub during his nightly soak, no thanks to exhaustion (going on patrol in late-summer has been taxing both on his mind and on his body)… yet curiously, he found himself lying on his futon, all dry… yet _naked_. Sitting up, he realized that he found it hard to do so when his own wrists were tied together.

… Was that a pair of handcuffs on his wrist?

_Shit._

What the hell was happening?!

“You’re finally awake.”

Was it his imagination, or did he just hear China in his bedroom? He’d always had that kind of fantasy, as they always conducted their… _business_ in love hotels, but never in his house.

Come to think of it, how the hell did she find his house?

“I asked the plain guy, and he happily pointed to me the direction of your house.” She was still concealing herself by the corner of his room, and the only thing he could make out from his limited view from where he was would be her legs.

“… What the hell did you do to me?” he only realized that not only was his hands restrained in front of him, but his ankles were also cuffed, most probably to prevent him from running away.

As much as he wanted to ask her where the hell she had access to such paraphernalia to hold him down, he remembered that she lived in a place where this was easily sold… or if not there, there was Yoshiwara.

“Why don’t you ask yourself that?” slowly, she began to make her way towards him… and when he saw what she wore, he found himself swallowing nervously.

China knew just how his body reacted towards her, and with her sporting an outfit fit for seduction… well… it didn’t take long before he felt a part of him getting hard.

It was seriously foul on her part, but for China to sport China-theme lingerie was simply the lowest thing she could actually do. The damn thing she was wearing was obviously inspired from those China dresses she wore, for her outfit included a red vest, embroidered with gold threads, complete with a frog button by the neck, which did nothing but expose her bra, which also matched the vest, as the sides of the lingerie were also red in color and were adorned in gold stitches.

And then, there was that skirt she wore to match the lingerie set… it had double slits on the front of her thighs to entice the onlooker, and he wondered vaguely if she bothered wearing panties underneath.

“Huh?” as much as he had his fill, he was still annoyed with what she did.

_No one tied him up. Ever._

She wasted no time sitting on his thighs, and the tease even had the nerve to rub her slit against his length. It answered his question about her wearing no underwear, but whatever it was that she was planning—

Her eyes turned cold in seconds. “How dare you break it off… just when I was—” she glared at him. “You… I fucking hate you.”

 _That makes two of us._ It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours, but he hated the fact that he had been inarticulate when it came to expressing his feelings to her. Obviously, he was better off trading insults than being honest… which he knew needed fixing.

“If you hate me, then why are you—” he got cut off as soon as she began ruthlessly kissing him as her hand grabbed on his length in an attempt to arouse him further.

They both knew each other’s weaknesses, the places where they could moan the loudest, their pleasure spots… _even each other’s fantasies._ They did nearly _everything_ imaginable for a pair who were not lovers.

That made him feel uncomfortable, as he wanted a more permanent way to go about _this_. He liked China, and he suspected that he had always been in love with her ever since he could remember, though at that time, when they first met, they were rather immature when it came to their interactions. Right now, with both of them legal adults, they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Just that, he wanted something more from the meaningless setup they agreed on, which was why he wanted to break it off and ‘start anew’, if it was even possible. Too bad, she ran away before he could even propose a better arrangement with her.

Even with his hands tied together, he thought that he could make it work. Raising his arms above his head, he enveloped her into a hug. When she tried to pull away, he wouldn’t let her. Not only were his wrists all tied up, but she had to either stand up or try to crouch away from his hold. He tasted her tongue, sucking on it as his hands ran down her backside, reaching the cleft of her buttocks. Slowly, from there, he felt his way into her intimate spot and stroked her wet slit, making her moan against his lips as he teased a finger against her opening. Immediately, she pulled away upon realizing that she was getting carried away.

“S-stop it…!” she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glowered at him.

“What? You like that, remember?”

“T-that is not the point—”

“Then what is?” he glared back. “You’re making no sense; you tell me you hate me, then you start kissing me as if your life depended on it. I respond back, and you get all angry.”

It was adorable that she had unconsciously puffed out her cheeks in anger, but the next few words had not at all surprised him… except for one part.

“You call it off without any warning? Why? Was I not good enough for you?”

_Best sex I’ve ever had._

“How fucking dare you. It was supposed to be a mutual agreement, but you have the nerve to tell me so casually, ‘I want out’?!”

_Not for the reasons you’re thinking._

“Just when I get all attached to you, you fucking break my heart—”

That was it; grabbing the back of her neck, he pressed his lips against hers.

“… Maybe if you’ve stayed for a bit, you would’ve heard the rest of the story.” Sougo said as soon as he pulled away from her several seconds later. “… No matter how many times I practiced my lines, it got all jumbled up.”

She pushed him back on the _futon_ , pinning him down. “Then tell it straight to my face.”

He sighed. This was it.

Time for the explanation.

“I wanted out… aren’t _we_ better off as lovers than go on and keep up with this ‘no-strings attached’ arrangement?”

“L-love—” the shock in her tone made it known to him that she had been caught unaware. “A-are you jo—”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” upon her wordless gesture of shaking her head, Okita found himself sighing once more. “So there. I wanted to break it off because of the meaningless sex and—”

“You got it all wrong, sadist.” She interrupted him. “Even if I kept on saying that it was meaningless… _it really wasn’t. I lied._ ”

* * *

The shocked look on his face when she told him the truth disappeared almost immediately, as she was back to staring into his poker-faced expression, the default one he wore whenever they were not fucking one another.

She had to give herself a pat on the back; she really was a good liar.

“From the start? Or midway?” he asked quietly.

“Midway.” She confirmed.

“I see…” he nodded thoughtfully.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him the same, but it had been too difficult for her to say the question that had been on her mind ever since she proposed the idea to him.

_Did you agree because you wanted to simply want a quick fuck at your convenience? Did you pity me because everyone else overlooked me and never saw me as a woman? Are you proposing the idea of us being lovers because you feel sorry for me?_

“Since we’re confessing… from the very start of this… _set-up_ , I’ve always wanted you.”

Kagura found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

It was unreal to hear someone say bluntly that he lusted for her _._

He continued. “I have a hard time controlling myself at times, since you insisted on this being a convenient arrangement between us… and I didn’t want you to know that I… that I have… _feelings for you_.” He finished, his voice quavering.

Was it even possible to stop breathing? She didn’t know.

He… he had feelings for her?

Not lust, but… dare she hope on it, _love_?

She felt light-headed all of a sudden from what she was hearing, especially since it came from sadist, of all people… it was so unreal, and yet… yet she knew he was not mocking her nor was he lying to her.

It was the truth, plain and simple.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips when she said nothing about his revelation. “I was afraid you’d caught on… especially when I nearly blurted it out while whispering every single thing I was planning to do to you.”

Ugh, he just had to remind her of the time he hardly touched her, yet she ended up making her panties wet, all because he whispered _all_ of the fantasies he had about _her_ , as well as whispering what he had wanted to happen between them at that time. At first, she had dismissed it as him getting caught up in the roleplaying, and even going as far as to think that he was saying all those things just so she would give in to him.

She finally found her voice. “S-so from the start, you… you were... you already had feelings for me?”

When he nodded, she did the only thing she could think of: hit him on his arm, making him yelp.

“What the hell was that—”

“You idiot.” She hugged him, shoulders wracking in turn from her silent sobs as she hit him on his back over and over again. “How could you make me believe that everything was—”

As he ran his hands down her back over and over again in an attempt to calm her down, he shook his head. “It was better that way. I _do not_ take kindly to being openly mocked by _anyone_ about my feelings. Not even you.”

“Then damn you.” She said in-between hiccups.

“Stop crying.” It was making him uncomfortable that he made her cry for the second time, yet he understood why. If the feeling had not been mutual, one of them would have probably died from embarrassment already, after all of the confession that poured out from each of them.

“What are _you_ gonna do about it?” she muttered angrily under her breath. “I demand repayment for the distress you’ve caused me—” at this, she yelped as he pinned her underneath him, his hand resting on her back while his length pressing up against her slit.

“So you want _me_ to make up for it?” he gave her a mocking looking.

“I’ve done my part.” At his confused look, she smirked and gestured at her outfit. “ _This_.”

“Suits you, but your bra needs to go.” At this, he deftly unhooked her bra from behind, and, as soon as she unbuttoned her vest, letting it drop on the ground and throwing the garment away from her breasts, he ran his tongue on her nipples, sucking softly, making her whimper in pleasure. Wrists still bound, he was just about to remove his hold on her when, upon raising his arms over her head, she grabbed his wrists and easily broke the cuffs apart by pulling his wrists away from the other.

“… I wouldn’t want your performance to suck; you might blame me afterwards because of the restraints.” She told him when she saw the surprised look on his face.

“I’d only blame you if you don’t reciprocate, China.” She gasped upon feeling him slip a finger inside her, plunging in and out of her roughly while his other hand teased the sensitive folds, his mouth going back to her breasts. “You should do your part as well. It’s unfair if it’s only me doing everything.”

“Fine. Then I’ll make sure to fuck you so hard, you’ll get _tatami_ burns on your ass.”

“ _Try me_.”

She held back a moan when she grabbed his wrists, pulled his hands away from the apex of her thighs, and straddled him. Grasping his length, she slowly positioned the head over her lower lips, then exhaled sharply upon feeling him slowly slip inside her. Sadist himself was gripping the sheets of the _futon_ as she lowered herself unto him, until he was all the way inside. Slowly, she grinded her hips against him, knowing that it irritated him that she teased him instead of giving what each of them wanted. In turn, his hands were back between her legs, and was now shamelessly rubbing his fingers against her sensitive nub, making her moan.

“Is this the best you can do, China?” he challenged her.

She raised her hips… only for her to plunge back down almost immediately. The sensation had temporarily distracted her, but the need for her to have her release… it was unbearable, and something in her urged her to fasten her pace. Thrusting her hips against his was the only thing she could do to get what she wanted, and with sadist helping her achieve that as she grinded against him, Kagura knew that it wouldn’t be long before she would reach her peak. She hated how he still kept on teasing her by pressing kisses on her torso while his hands distracted her, and damn him still for his skilled fingers.

A sharp intake of breath, and she knew that sadist was nearing his own climax. Her inner walls were desperate for release as well as it tightened its grip around his length, and she picked up the pace, as if to aid him. Midway into her grinding, she felt warm liquid fill her, yet she did not stop, wanting desperately to do the same thing he did moments ago. With her moans getting louder, he, still catching his breath, had wet his fingers and roughly rubbed her clit. Seconds later, she found herself slightly out-of-sorts, experiencing probably one of the best orgasms she had with his help. ‘Dazed’ was probably the best term she could come up with.

Before she could stop herself, Kagura bent down her head and gave him a peck on his lips. Okita responded by kissing her so thoroughly that it left her breathless.

“Sadist.” When he looked up at her, his eyes still unfocused as a result of his own orgasm, she found herself smiling. “I… I’ll have to take you up on your new offer.”

“You agree then?” he asked her. Privately, he could hardly believe that she was even agreeing to his proposal. At her nod, immediately, he wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same, sighing in content.

“Y-you do know what you’re getting into, right…?” she asked him.

“Of course.” He pulled back for a bit before smirking at her, lust evident in his eyes. “The dressing up part though… best added bonus, China.”

“What about the cuffs?” she asked curiously, wondering if he had been okay with getting restrained. It was usually _her_ that he tied up after agreeing to it, but it had been a joy when she managed to do the same to him… even if she had to be sneaky about it.

He was silent for a while before shrugging. “… A head’s up would’ve been nice.”

“And ruin the surprise? _No._ It was fun seeing your… _reaction_ to both though.” She said, referring to him discovering the handcuffs and the ankle cuffs, and gesturing at what was left of her lingerie. The skirt she was wearing had hiked up all the way to her waist, leaving no clothing to cover her mound, which was still connected to him. “So honest too.”

“My apologies for being appreciative of you.” Though his remark had sounded casual, it didn’t fail to make her blush. “Dress up whenever you like; surprise me.”

She took a mental note of his words, smirking inwardly at his challenge.

He’ll never know what hit him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, this was not the original prompt I had in mind (the original one involved cowboys and saving horses by riding a certain cowboy), but I guess this was a better alternative...? Hopefully.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
